dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dr. Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dino Attack RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dino Attack RPG Wiki page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:PeabodySam|'PeabodySams talk page]] if he can help with anything! --Wikia :No, he can't help with anything! Why? Because I do not need help from an inferior being such as PeabodySam! --Dr. Rex 20:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Succesfully Taken over? Hah! You'll never keep the Dino Attack team under your thumb! We will rebel and you will fall! (this unsigned comment was made by Crazylegoman) :Am I Shocked? ...No, I'm not. :But why would I bother keeping the Dino Attack Team under my thumb... when I can grind it beneath my heel instead? And that's just what I shall do, for I am Dr. Rex and I cannot be stopped! --Dr. Rex 21:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, dear... It seems that Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots are attacking my laboratory. Excuse me, but I must attend to this... distraction. It might take an hour or two before I return, but I'm also hearing reports of activity at Pirates Forbidden Island, so I'll have to check those rumors as well, meaning that I might have an extended absence. But I ''will be back before midnight tonight! That, I promise! --Dr. Rex 21:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Excellent... Everything is going according to plan. The FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots have been wiped out, and Vladek and King Joseph Race are fighting a losing battle in Castle Cove! The rumors about Maelstrom energies and Stromling Pirates in Pirates Forbidden Cove have been disproven, unfortunately, but that would merely have been a bonus if they were true. Now that I've got Andrewnuva199 on my side, there's no stopping me now! PeabodySam has fallen. This Wiki has fallen. Dino Attack Team is next, and I will rule the world! --Dr. Rex 01:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. :I don't know how you found this Wiki or even how you managed to hack into my Brickshelf account to upload your personal images. But you've caused far too much trouble here. You've vandalized pages and turned this Wiki into a propaganda campaign to support yourself and denounce everyone who opposes you. You've left threatening messages on User talk pages to force them to become your minions. You've flamed and spammed. Therefore, you've been banned. --PeabodySam 02:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be back. --Dr. Rex 02:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: And we'll be ready for your return, I promise you that. This war you started may have cost me an arm and a leg, but you and your freaks of nature will not keep DA down. One way or another, we all declare in one voice that we will not going to go quietly into the night. Spartan 2095 03:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Defy You! You will never get me back Rex! Never! Not even if you get on you knees and beg! P.S. This message was written by Dr. Cyborg using my good friend avmatoran's account. --avmatoran-- December 1, 2010, 19:14 Order now! I'm expecting that you want to hack this wiki again, hmm? I noticed your ban has expired. Well, I'll make you a deal. Watch this video. Do not stop watching it until it stops playing. After that, you are free to hack this wiki. And if you order now, I'll throw in a second beating, absolutely free! --PeabodySam 22:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to let you know now, "Doctor," that your influence on me last year won't work again. What you did has made me reorganize my outlook on things, and I'm much more willing to make a stand agantist you now. So don't even try waving Mutant Dino serum in front of my face! I'm ready for you! Andrewnuva199 00:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC)